Ethernet-attached non-volatile memory express (NVMe) SSDs (e.g., NVMe Over Fabrics (NVMe-oF) storage devices) are considered to be a new, emerging, and disruptive technology. Optimizing Ethernet and SSD cost-performance may be challenging for NVMe-oF devices. While the speed of the Ethernet increased significantly with the advent of 50G/100G technology, SSD input/output (I/O) performance relates primarily relates to a Peripheral Component Interconnect Express (PCIe) interface and to NAND technology. Fabric-attached SSDs present additional design challenges in order to support erasure-code data protection because each device provides point-to-point connectivity, so using an ASIC, such as a Raid on Chip (ROC), that is external to the fabric-attached SSD increases latency and degrades performance. Moreover, NVMe-oF protocols do not set forth security or virus-scan features.